Drabbles Between Lovers
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: fluffy, sweet and sometimes funny drabbles between Kagome and one of the PoT characters when they are already together... you can even request a character with a theme... Enjoy! Drabble 17: Ice cream! please RnR
1. Drabble 1: Smile!

_**A/N: this will be a series of cute, fluffy and/or humorous drabbles between Kags and one of the PoT characters when the two of them are already together**_

Drabble 1

_**Theme: Smile**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Fuji**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Click… Click**_

The sound of a camera was heard in the beautiful park. A few more clicks were heard before a smooth yet male voice was head saying, "Why do you keep looking away, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't want you to take my picture, Syuu-kun." she said, looking away yet again as her boyfriend tried to take another picture of her

Fuji frowned as he saw Kagome turn back to him right after he had tried to take her picture. He still couldn't understand why Kagome didn't want to get any photos taken. She was a beautiful girl with luscious black hair and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. Her angelic features, curvaceous frame, sweet voice, kind heart and intelligence won a lot of boys' hearts.

He couldn't understand why she always shied away from cameras. Smirking as he got another idea, he wrapped an arm around his beautiful girlfriend's waist while keeping his camera in his free hand. Pulling her closer he gently pecked her lips to which she closed her eyes smiling.

Seeing that as the moment he was waiting for, Fuji opened his aqua-colored eyes and silently lifted the hand holding his camera. Letting her waist go, he watched, smiling, as the girl he adored opened her sapphire depths, now a deeper blue, and smiled at him.

_**Click**_

He clicked a photograph of her, just the way he wanted to before. Hearing the click, Kagome looked at the camera before glaring half-heartedly at her boyfriend. Fuji gently kissed the girl's forehead making her eyes close in abandon, as her slight anger calmed down.

"Why do you want to take those photos of me, Syuusuke-kun? There are much more beautiful things to take photos of.." she asked him softly but her sentence was cut off by Fuji lips on her own as he pulled her closer with the arm not holding the camera.

After kissing for a few minutes he pulled slightly away from the girl and whispered his answer, "To me, _**you're**_ the most beautiful thing in the world, Kagome-chan" Kagome couldn't help but smile, not only at his answer but also at the feeling of his soft warm breath on her lips.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around the Seigaku tennis tensai (Prodigy) and rested her head gently on his chest making him smile and rest his chin on the crown of her head, lovingly.

Smiling, she shook her head slightly whispering, "its been two months yet you can't get enough, can you, Syuusuke?"

Fuji smirked and opened his eyes to reveal his mischievous aqua orbs as he said, "I'll never get tired of seeing your smile, Kagome-chan. _**Never**_"

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	2. Drabble 2: Love!

Drabble 2

_**Theme: Love**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Ryoma**_

_**Requested by: Silver Jasmine Diamond and Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own…again**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Ryoma was sitting under a tree in Kagome's favourite park with Kagome lying with her head on his lap. Seeing Kagome sleeping so soundly, he couldn't help but let a rare soft smile cross his lips.

As he ran his fingers through her soft raven black hair, he couldn't help but play with the thick strands- twirling them around his index finger before letting them go, then doing it again. Letting go of her hair, he gently trailed his fingertips over her cheek, loving how soft her skin was.

He never believed in love till he met her. To him, love wasn't as important as tennis. The only thing he loved since birth was tennis. But ever since Kagome had joined their school four months ago, Ryoma had been unable to stay away from her.

Not only was she an amazing tennis player but also the sweetest and kindest girl he had ever met. Apart from being beautiful, she seemed to love tennis as much as him.

The first time they'd played each other, he couldn't help but marvel her skill and beauty. She had come close to defeating him, so much so that the score they had ended the game at was 7-6 (125-123). Apart from that, she never seemed to be interested in him nor did she follow him around like the other girls of their school did, which he was grateful for.

She was hard-working and quiet. However, when she got into the mischievous mood, everyone kept a little away from her since no-one seemed to know who her next target would be, except maybe Fuji-senpai.

Chuckling soft, he gently ran his hands through his girlfriend's long tresses. Smiling soft when her sapphire orbs fluttered open, he watched as she sat up and started rubbing her eyes gently. A few minutes later, she looked back at her amber-eyed boyfriend only to be pulled forward till her lips crashed against his warm, soft ones.

Kagome sighed softly and leaned a bit more against her boyfriend, deepening the kiss slightly. A few minutes of kissing later, Kagome pulled back and smiled at the child prodigy before leaning forward to rest her head against Ryoma's chest.

"I love you, Ryoma" she whispered, softly enough for him to hear. He smiled slightly and whispered back, "I love you too, Kagome-chan"

_Love_. Never had he thought he would encounter the feeling so early in his life. But now… he didn't mind a bit. Infact, he was glad he fell in love.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write… so please review... Please….**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	3. Drabble 3: Understanding!

Drabble 3

_**Theme: Understanding**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Kirihara**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also called Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… yet again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Kirihara was looking at the ground as he sat in a park near Rikkaidai. He couldn't believe it happened again- he had unconsciously activated the Devil Mode while playing again. And in front of his girlfriend at that.

He never wanted to show his sweet Kagome that side of him, but now he must have probably ruined his chances with her. True they had been together for little over a month but he loved her more than anything in the world, and he knew that.

Sighing, he decided to head home so that he could prepare for their breakup the next day. As he stood up, he blinked his dark green eyes in surprise when he saw the very girl he loved standing in front of him. Her being there didn't surprise him as much as the soft smile on her face did

She was looking at him with her sapphire depths, showing him all the feelings she had for him- love, trust, joy, warmth and most of all understanding.

He couldn't help but smile when Kagome gently wrapped her arms around his body in a soft, loving hug. Wrapping his arms around the girl, he internally berated himself for the thought of his Kagome dumping him just because of his other personality which had entered his mind before.

"I love you, Akaya-kun. Never forget that." He heard his raven-haired girlfriend whisper softly. Smiling at her, he tightened his arms around her slightly and whispered back. "I love you too, Kagome-chan. I'm sorry you had to see my other half."

Sighing, Kagome smiled as her boyfriend buried his face in her raven waterfall of hair. "I understand you, Akaya-kun. Its you, with both your personalities that I love." She whispered softly in his ear.

Kirihara couldn't stop himself from smiling wide when he heard her soft voice say those words. Pulling away from her gently, he looked deep into her sapphire depths, trying to find even a small hint of her fear. Seeing none, he pulled her closer to his body, only to gently kiss her lips.

He couldn't help but love how perfectly she seemed to fit in his arms. Pulling her closer he sighed softly against her lips, waiting for the previous doubt in his heart to get completely destroyed, which didn't take long at all. At the soft push of her lips against his own all doubts as well as thoughts fled his mind.

The last thought to cross his mind before it went completely blank was _'how could I have ever doubted her? After all, the main reason I fell in love with her was because of how sweet and __**understanding **__she is'_

His Kagome understood him and his actions better than anyone else ever could, and he was more than happy admit that she meant the world to him.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write… so please review... Please….**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	4. Drabble 4: Beautiful!

Drabble 4

_**Theme: Beautiful**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Tezuka**_

_**Requested by: Shiori Yume and LeafeKnight7**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… yet again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Beautiful._ That's the only word which had passes through his mind the first time he'd seen her three months ago. The first time she had entered his class, he had been captivated, not only by her grace and beauty, but also her skill

She was the most beautiful and hard-working girl he had ever met. Apart from that she was kind and smart. She always scored top marks alongside him in her studies, worked as hard as she could at anything she did and was the sweetest and most polite girl he had ever met.

She was stern during practice; after all, she was the captain of the girls' tennis team of their school. The girls of the team and the boys of his team respected and admired her a lot. After all, she was the only one who could figure out who the next target to Fuji's teasing would be and was the only one apart from himself who could control anyone from either of the teams.

She was perfect in every way possible and he was glad that she was all his. He pulled his gaze away from the book he was reading to look at his Kagome's angelic features. Her hip-length blue-hued raven black hair was tied into a high ponytail today and he couldn't help but let a small, barely visible smile cross his lips.

It was a Sunday evening and they were sitting in a café near the school, reading a book, each with a cup of soothing oolong tea kept on the table in front of them. Keeping his book on the table next to his tea cup, he crossed his arms across his chest and gently traced her features with his eyes. Looking over her small nose, soft pink lips curled in a small smile and high cheekbones, he marveled at how beautifully cute she looked.

His eyes snapped to her eyes when he heard her giggling softly, only to see that she had placed her book down as well and was looking at him with a loving look in her gorgeous sapphire orbs.

Smiling at her, he decided it was time they headed off towards the sunset point he wanted to show her. Getting up, he placed his book in his bag and taking his silent signal, she did the same. Once their books were kept in their bags, he walked over to her and held out a hand to help his girlfriend of two months up from her seat.

Smiling she took his hand and got up, letting him lead her to where he wanted to take her. He had told her that she would like what he wanted to show her, but he didn't reveal to her where he was taking her since he wanted it to be a surprise.

A few hours, a train ride and a climb up a hill later, the two reached their destination and Kagome couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the city looked from there but she could see that it wasn't this sight that he had waned to show her. A few minutes passed and she blinked in slight confusion when she saw him looking at the time by his watch.

She smiled when he walked over to stand behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her blue-dress covered waist, hugging her from behind. "What did you want to show me, Mitsu-kun?" she asked her brown haired boyfriend.

Tezuka gave her hip a soft squeeze before saying in a soft voice, "Watch"

Smiling softly, in abandon, she leaned back against his chest only to widen her eyes in surprise when she saw the setting rays of the sun light up the sky in a variety of different colors from pink to red to orange and finally to a midnight blue.

"Beautiful" she whispered, unable to think of anything else to say for the amazing sight of colors in front of her eyes.

Behind her, Tezuka couldn't help but smile at her whispered word. As she looked at the sunset, he looked at his own version of beauty. Skin glowing because of the soft golden rays of the sun falling on her face, eyes the beautiful shade of soft blue showing her happiness and lips, soft and pink curled in a soft smile revealed her happiness to him, making the sight of her the most beautiful thing in the world in his eyes.

"I agree, it's beautiful, Kagome-chan." He said, "But not as beautiful as you", he finished making her turn to him, smiling softly at his words

Unable to stop himself, he gently kissed her petal soft lips, smiling into the kiss when he felt her respond.

Yes, Kagome was beautiful, and she was all his.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this fourth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	5. Drabble 5: Jealousy!

Drabble 5

_**Theme: Jealousy**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Atobe**_

_**Requested by: LeafeKnight7**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… yet again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Atobe watched as his girlfriend of two and a half months tried to get away from the fanboy of hers who was trying to get her to go out with him. It was amusing at first how the guy was trying to ask a girl as perfect as Kagome, a girl way out of his league, out. However, seeing his Kagome resisting yet the boy trying to convince her otherwise, made anger boil his blood.

Kagome Higurashi was his girlfriend, and everyone knew that. After all, since the day after they got together, she's been coming to school with him, going everywhere with him, spending the whole day with him and he always took her home. There was hardly a time of day when they wouldn't be together- she was in all his classes, she was their team's assistant coach and also the whole team's best friend.

Unable to control his anger any longer, he walked over to stand beside his girlfriend, a small frown marring his handsome features. Wrapping an arm around her slim waist, he glared at the guy, daring him to bother his girl any longer.

"How dare you try to lay a hand on her, brat?" he said to the black-haired boy, daring him to challenge him for the one person he loved beyond any other thing in the world.

Scared, the guy ran away, not wanting to feel the wrath of anyone from the Atobe family, much more the Atobe heir, Student Council President and Tennis Team Captain. The moment he ran away, Kagome turned to her boyfriend only to see him glaring at the boy's retreating back.

Sighing, she gently cupped his cheek, making his soft purple eyes snap over to look into her sapphire depths as both his arms wrapped gently around her waist. Unable to stop himself, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch only to snap his eyes open when he heard her soft voice say, "Were you jealous, Keigo-kun?"

Looking over her angelic features, he knew she was right but he wasn't going to admit it. Seeing the soft smile she was giving him, he started to say, "I'm not jealous, Kagome-chan. It's just that…" but before he could complete his sentence he felt Kagome's soft lips on his own as she closed her eyes. Sighing, he closed his eyes as well, tightened his arms around her waist and kissed back, deepening the kiss a bit as he pulled her closer to his body.

A few minutes passed and he felt Kagome pull back only to rest her forehead against his own as they both panted softly to catch their breath. "You don't have to lie to me, Keigo-kun. I feel the same way when I see those girls from your fanclub surround you." She opened her eyes the same time as he did but seeing him about to question her, she gently pecked his lips before resting her forehead on his chest and continuing, "But I know that you love me as much as I love you, so I push the doubts and insecurities aside."

When he smirked at her, she smiled and gently kissed his cheek before saying, "Know this, my love. I belong to you and only you till you want me. You're the only one I love"

Hearing her words he couldn't help but smile softly at her, "I love you too, Kagome. You will be mine for the rest of our lives and… I'm glad you know that." He said gently pulling her into his arms for a hug

'_If this is how she reacts every time I get jealous, I don't really mind getting jealous anymore.' _He thought to himself, pulling her into another kiss, smiling against her lips when she gently kissed back.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this fifth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**As you may have seen the more reviews and requests I get, the faster I update… after all I have now updated for three days running… so please read, review and request…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	6. Drabble 6: Angel!

Drabble 5

_**Theme: Angel**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Yukimura**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also called Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… yet again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Yukimura was sitting in his hospital room deep in thought as he looked out of the nearby window at the clear blue sky.

It had been four months since he had been admitted to the Kanai General Hospital in order to cure the Gullain-Barre Syndrome he was suffering from. He sighed softly as the memories of what the doctor had told him that day crossed his mind. He had been so confused- he hadn't known what to feel when the doctor had told him that he might never be able to play tennis again- sad, angry, or worried, he had no idea what to feel and nothing his friends or family said managed to calm him down.

At that time, there was only one way for him to vent out his confusion- by shouting and letting tears of frustration spill forth. At that time, everyone knew that he needed time alone so no-one had come to him. Though what no-one knew was that he needed a shoulder to cry on, a soft, sweet voice to comfort him, a pair of soft warm arms to embrace him during his misery. And all that he wanted came in the form of his girlfriend.

As he vented out his anger and depression, his raven-haired girlfriend of six months came into the room. There was no pity in her eyes, no sympathy either. All her eyes were filled with was pure love and the complete trust she had in him.

Without saying a single word, she had sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him into her arms, letting him vent his frustration out on her. Knowing who that warm, loving embrace belonged to, Yukimura had slid his arms around the slightly younger girl's slim waist and pulled her as close to his body as he could manage.

That day he had vented out his anger in her arms, and all she had done to comfort him was hug him to herself and be there, not saying a word. His Kagome had always known him as the kind, always smiling, and slightly stern captain of the boys' team. He was always caring, protective and sweet towards her yet she knew how his personality changed in the tennis court. And he had never wanted her to see any weakness in him.

But now, he was glad, she was _**his**_ girlfriend since she let him vent out all his frustrations without saying a word. She was the only one who didn't tell him that everything would be alright. Instead she just hugged him, comforting with her soft warmth.

And that was all he needed really. It had been almost a week since she had come to meet him and he missed her, more than he would ever reveal. But he didn't blame her. Managing the team alongside Sanada in his absence and the approaching exams managed to take up all her time.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his room door. Turning to the door, he gave the person outside permission to enter, only to smile when the angel he was just thinking about entered the room, the usual soft smile on her angelic face.

He smiled at the girl he loved and watched as she walked over to sit beside him on the bed. "How are you feeling today, Seiichi-kun?" she asked him, in her soft sweet voice.

Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed girl's slim waist and pulled her closer to his body. Hugging her gently, he sighed softly and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her crown of raven hair. "Now, I'm feeling much better, Kagome-chan." He replied to her question, then tightening his grip on her body, he continued, "I missed you Kagome-chan"

Kagome smiled softly as she hugged her blue-haired boyfriend back, then replied, "I missed you too, my love." She sighed softly and buried her face deeper into his cloth covered chest before saying, "Nothing's the same without you at school. Sometimes I wish that I could help you in some way…"

Before she could continue her sentence, she felt him push her away a bit only to push their lips together. Without a second thought, Kagome smiled against his lips and parted them, letting her boyfriend's seeking tongue explore her warm, wet cavern.

A few minutes of kissing later, the two pulled back from each other only to rest their foreheads together as they panted for air. Within the next few seconds, Kagome found herself in her blue-haired boyfriend's arms again… not that she minded. "You don't know how much you've helped me by just being here, Kagome-chan." He said to his raven-haired goddess gently.

"The way you comforted me that day four months ago, made me gain all the courage I needed to heal myself mentally. As for the physical part, I'm sure with the operation I'll be fine soon." He said gently rubbing his nose in her soft raven tresses. "And the first thing I'll do when I'm discharged," He started, making her pull away slightly and look up at him in question. He smiled at her and then continued, "is take you out on a date to your favourite park."

Kagome smiled and whispered her answered, "I would like that, Seiichi-kun." he smiled back and pulled her into his arms again only for the girl he adored to push her lips against his own in a soft kiss, which he was only too glad to return in kind. Pulling away slightly, she breathed out, "I love you" against his lips making him smile and reply in kind before pulling her into a warm embrace.

If he was the 'Child of God', she was his_** angel in disguise**_. And he was more than happy that she was _**all his.**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this sixth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

**A/N: this idea was given to me by Demonic kunoichiKagi (also known as Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)… I really grateful that she gave me such an amazing idea…**

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**As you may have seen the more reviews and requests I get, the faster I update… after all I have now updated for four days running… so please read, review and request…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	7. Drabble 7: Winner!

Drabble 7

_**Theme: Winner**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Hiyoshi**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also called Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… yet again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

The Hyotei games against Seigaku had just ended. As the Hyotei team finished with the final formalities of the match, they headed back towards their homes. None of them said anything to each other, knowing that they would meet the next day at school. Besides they were all slightly saddened by the fact that they hadn't been able to defeat the Seigaku team.

As the rest of the regulars made their way to their houses, Hiyoshi stayed back, wondering to himself how he could have lost to a first year. All he wanted to do was beat all his opponents and reach to the top.

Sighing, he sat down on one of the benches and recalled what had happened during the match. As he did, he never noticed the raven-haired, sapphire blue-eyed girl, also known as his girlfriend, standing a few feet away looking at him.

As he continued contemplating about what had happened, the young girl walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

Snapping out of his thoughts Hiyoshi looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend of three months smiling her soft smile at him. Unable to stop himself, he smiled back and leaned back a bit against her, loving the way she embraced him.

He may not admit it often, but he knew his Kagome was very popular at Hyotei. He knew she had a fanclub, and he could understand why almost every guy they met chased after her. She was beautiful with angelic features, a heart-shaped face with soft pink lips curved slightly in a soft smile, a cute nose and those gorgeous sapphire orbs he loved drowning in. She had a perfect figure and the most wonderful personality he had ever known.

She was there, meaning she had seen their games- this thought made him bow his head slightly in depression. He looked up in surprise when he felt Kagome pull her arms away from around his shoulders, only to smile when the raven-haired beauty sat beside him and leaned against his chest, gently resting hr palms and her face on it.

Smiling, he closed his eyes and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to himself as possible. He really loved the way she fit so perfectly against him. He knew the number of people who wanted to go out with her and he was more than glad that she loved him.

Opening his eyes when she pulled slightly back, he smiled at her next words, "You'll get more chances to rise, Wakashi-kun. I know you're a strong player and you're the only one I love." She said softly

Pulling her into a soft kiss, he gently kissed the soft lips of his girlfriend, loving the soft strawberry taste of her lip gloss as her lips parted slightly to let him deepen the kiss. Not one to miss an opportunity, Hiyoshi slipped his tongue inside her mouth and gently kissed her for a few more minutes.

A few minutes later, he pulled back and whispered his reply, "I live you too, Kagome-chan"

Looking into her eyes, he saw the one thing he was looking for and knew that even though he may not have won in his match against the first year regular of Seigaku, he was still a _**winner**_ in her eyes. And surprisingly, that was all that really mattered to him.

With that, he gently pulled her into his arms for a gentle hug, mentally thanking Kagome for making him feel so special.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this seventh drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

**A/N: this idea, too, was given to me by Demonic kunoichiKagi (also known as Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)… I really grateful that she gave me such an amazing idea…**

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**As you may have seen the more reviews and requests I get, the faster I update… after all I have now updated for four days running… so please read, review and request…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	8. Drabble 8: Different!

Drabble 8

_**Theme: Different**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Yuuta**_

_**Requested by: LeafeKnight7**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As Yuuta sat on one of the bleachers watching the girls' tennis team of their school practice, he couldn't help but look at the one girl who caught his attention from the day she appeared.

She was the captain of the team even though she was a second year like he was. She was everything a guy would want in his girl. Her beauty, intelligence and skill were known throughout the schools, not only at St. Rudolf but also the other schools all over Japan, and many boys vied for her attention. Apart from that, she was a very skilled tennis player, easily proved by the way she guided the St. Rudolf's girls' tennis team to victory in all the games they had played.

He watched as she pointed out the mistakes of her girls before letting them play a game or two. She looked at the time by her watch and dismissed them after announcing something to them. He waited for a few minutes before making his way towards the girls' locker rooms to meet his girlfriend of three months.

As he waited for the raven-haired, sapphire blue-eyed captain of the girls' tennis team, he became lost in thought. He remembered the day about six months ago when Kagome, his girlfriend had joined their school. She had instantly won the attention and affections of most of the boys in their school

She was perfect in every way and the thing about her he loved the most was that she had never compared him to his older brother. He knew she respected and admired his brother but he also knew that she _loved him_. After all, she was the one who had told him that herself.

Smiling at her as Kagome exited the locker rooms; he waited for a few seconds till she was in his arms again. "So how has practice been going with the team, Kagome-chan" he asked the girl in his arms.

Smiling, she replied, "It been going alright, Yuuta-kun. The Regionals are getting closer and closer, and the team is starting to get nervous." Sighing contentedly, she then asked, "How are your practices going?"

"Our practices are going fine too, but Mizuki-san is making us work quite harder than normal, since he's determined to win this tournament." He said, sighing

Kagome giggled before looking up at him, her sapphire blue eyes shining with love, trust and warmth directed at him and _only_ him. "I know you'll win your matches, Yuuta-kun. I agree that your brother is known as a tennis prodigy due to his skill," as she said this she could see her boyfriend frown. However before he could say anything else, she gently pecked his lips and snuggling back into his arms, continued, "but I can see that you're undeniably following in your brother's footsteps. After all both I as well as Syuusuke-senpai know that you have enough skill to follow him and become an amazing tennis player yourself."

Hearing her words and feeling her snuggle deeper into his arms, he couldn't help but smile, pulling her closer to his body in the process.

She loved him for him and didn't compare him to his bother; that was more than enough for him to love her even more than he already did. '_He was __**different**__ to his brother and she knew that_.' With that final thought crossing his mind, Yuuta hooked a finger under her chin and gently tilted her face up so that he could softly kiss her lips to show his appreciation.

Yes, he was _**different**_ than his elder brother and she couldn't be happier that he loved her as much as she loved him.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this eighth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	9. Drabble 9: Hard to Hate!

Drabble 9

_**Theme: Hard to hate **_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Mizuki**_

_**Requested by: LeafeKnight7**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As Mizuki watched his girlfriend of five months play a match against the Captain of the boys' tennis team of their school, he couldn't help but smirk while internally smiling. He could still remember the day seven months ago when the raven-haired beauty, who was now his girlfriend, had entered the school.

He smirked as he thought about the time he had first met the girl. He had hated her then, but surprisingly he had no idea why he hated her in the first place. She never showed any particular liking to him either. Everyone in the team adored her and she even had a huge fanclub. She defied each and every one of his theories and always seemed to prove his data wrong.

Almost two months went by that way, with him hating her even more without a logical reason. The day he saw her being bothered by one of her stupid fanboys was the day he realized why he hated her. Unknown to him, he had fallen for her the minute he saw her but his irritation at her proving all his data wrong had covered his love for her.

That day, as soon as he had seen the guy touch the raven-haired, sapphire blue-eyed beauty, anger had coursed through his veins till, unable to stand it anymore, he had walked over to the two and kissed the girl's lips. When she had gasped in surprise, he had kissed her deeper as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to his body as possible.

As soon as they had separated he had declared her as his own, to which she had retaliated with her fiery attitude, saying that if he wanted her, he'd have to win her first. Ever since then, he'd spent the next week, proving his love for her until finally she had accepted his feelings and confessed her own.

Ever since then, he had easily shown his love for her, telling her in his own way that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his Kagome's arms wrap around him as her warmth surrounded him completely. Looking into her confused sapphire orbs, he gently pecked her lips making her blush, before he whispered, "I still hate one thing about you, Kagome."

"What do you mean, Hajime-kun?" she asked him in her soft, sweet voice, confusion evident in her eyes and tone of voice

He smirked before kissing her lips hard, making her whimper softly before moaning into his mouth. Once he was sure she was out of breath, he pulled away, letting his forehead rest against her own as his warm breath fanned her lips making her smile. Finally he finished, "I hate the fact that's it so damn _**hard to hate**_ you."

His words made her smile as she gently kissed his lips with all the love she had in her heart for him. He smiled against her lips when he heard her reply, "I love you too." With that said and done, he kissed her again, not caring if anyone were to see him.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this ninth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	10. Drabble 10: Sleeping Beauty!

Drabble 10

_**Theme: Sleeping beauty **_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Jirou**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also called Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As Jirou sat under a tree in the park, awake for once, he continued to gently run his fingers through his girlfriend of two months' raven tresses. She was sitting next to him with her head resting on his shoulder, leaning against his chest a bit as she slept.

He smiled as he recalled the day he had first seen her. He'd been sleeping under the same tree they were under now. Unknown to him, it had started raining, though he didn't get wet. When he had woken up, he had been surprised to see that all around him it was wet and beside him, with her head on his shoulder slept the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He could recall slightly, that she was a new girl in his class since a few months, though he had always been too sleepy to really see her. So, he had taken his time to observe her features. He could clearly see why all the boys in their school desired her. Her soft blue-hued raven-black hair, spread all around her, covering her back in soft waves. She had a curvaceous form covered in the school girls' uniform and she had a fair complexion with a heart-shaped face with a small cute nose and soft pink lips.

He smiled as he remembered the way his heart had sped its pace when he had seen her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes open before widening. He had smiled at her and fallen for her the instant he had heard her soft voice apologizing to him and explaining that it had been raining so in order to prevent him from getting wet, she had sat down beside him and covered them both with the umbrella she had with her.

As the days had passed, the two of them had gotten to know each other and Jirou had found himself always awake whenever she would be anywhere near him. He would always turn up clinging to her when ever she would be next to him and he loved the way she would giggle and lean into his arms when he would cling to her like that.

Then the day after the Hyotei match against Seigaku, he had confessed to her, a bit angry when he had seen someone from some other team try to ask her out. Ever since then, they had been together.

He gently nuzzled his nose in her silky raven hair when she started stirring in his arms. She moaned softly before pulling away to look at him with a soft, loving look in her sapphire depths. Smiling at her, he gently rubbed his nose against her own before saying, "I love you, Kagome-chan."

Giggling softly, she replied back, "I love you too, Jirou-kun." Smiling at her, he pulled her closer to his body and crashed his lips against her own, gently kissing her with all the love he had for her.

As he did, only one thought ran in his mind, _'I may be the __**sleeping beauty**__ of Hyotei, but she's __**my**__ sleeping beauty. And she's the most beautiful sleeping beauty ever.'_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this tenth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**i would like to thank **_**Demonic kunoichiKagi (also known as Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_** for the theme and the idea…**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	11. Drabble 11: Music!

Drabble 11

_**Theme: Music **_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Choutarou**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also called Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again… (Sigh) damn, I'm getting tired to typing this again and again…. (Pouts)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As Choutarou Ootori and his girlfriend of two months, Kagome Higurashi, sat in the music room, playing the piano as they sat side by side, Choutarou couldn't help but smile at his raven-haired beauty.

He could still remember the day almost five months ago when he had first seen the raven-haired, blue-eyed girl sitting beside him. That day as he was making his way to the Music room to practice the violin, he was surprised to hear the soft music of the piano floating out of the open door of the said music room. He could also see the students outside the room smiling as they heard the music floating out of the room.

When he had entered the room, he had been shocked to see that the one playing the music was as beautiful as the music she was playing, if not more. The moment he'd seen her, he knew he was going to adore her. She was wearing the Hyotei girls' uniform through which her curvaceous frame was easily visible even though the uniform was slightly loose. He traced her soft features with his eyes, trailing his eyes from her long waist-length blue-hued raven black hair to her bangs which covered her forehead gently to her closed eyelids which had long dark eyelashes to her small nose and lastly to her soft pink lips.

Suddenly, the music stopped and his eyes snapped to the girl's eyes just in time to see her sigh softly before smiling gently. He saw her open her eyes to reveal gorgeous sapphire blue depths. As she turned to him in surprise with the soft smile still on her face, he finally recognized her. She was the new girl who had joined their school in his class a few weeks ago. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, if he remembered correctly.

If he was right, she was the only second year regular in the Hyotei girls' tennis team and also the fastest. It was said that her speed could compare to any of the boys' from any of the teams, which was a surprise. Apparently, she even had a fanclub which most of the boys of their school were a part of. What was really surprising was the fact that all the regulars seemed to adore her.

He had smiled at her when she stood and bowed at him. Bowing back, he had introduced himself, and she had followed his example. Seeing the violin in his hand, she had apologized and had just made a move to grab her bag when he had asked her to play the piano while he played the violin. She had accepted and the moment they had started playing together, unknown to them both, all the students who had heard the music had turned to the source, most entering the room to listen to it better

Ever since then, they always spent time together. Whenever they would play music together, they would be surrounded by their listeners who would close their eyes and lose themselves in the music the two would make. One day when he was walking through the gardens, he had been shocked to hear some girls talking about how cute he and Kagome looked together. Their words had forced him to think about his feelings for the raven-haired beauty.

A few days later when he had seen someone from Kagome's fanclub holding her wrist and forcing her to go with them, he'd been very angry. He had immediately run up to her and gently wrapped his arm around her slim waist. That was when he'd confessed to her; that was also the day they both had shared their first kiss.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt soft lips on his own. Instantly knowing that Kagome was the one kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back

_**Music**_ would always be special to him; after all, it was their love for _**music**_ which had brought them both together

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this eleventh drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**I would like to thank **_**Demonic kunoichiKagi (also known as Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_** for the theme and the idea…**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**And please review people… I want you all to show a little appreciation for what I write if you don't want me to stop writing any more fics. You all just alerting and/or favouriting my fic, makes me feel as though you don't like the fics I write…. I'm glad more people reviewed this time but I hope I get even more now… so please review... Please…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


	12. Drabble 12: Sweet!

Drabble 12

_**Theme: Sweet**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Marui**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also called Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again… (Sigh) damn, I'm getting tired to typing this again and again…. (Pouts)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Sitting in a café near Rikkaidai, Marui was eating a strawberry cake as his girlfriend of three and a half months was sitting across from him reading a book. As he ate another bite of the cake, Marui looked up to see his raven-haired girlfriend turn the page of the book she was reading.

Keeping his spoon down on the plate of still-unfinished cake, he rested his elbows on the table. As he did, he looked over his Kagome's features, recalling how they had got together.

It had been about six months since she'd transferred into their school. Within two days of her joining Rikkaidai, she had been asked to be the Manager and coach of their tennis team. Once she had accepted, she had started training them and bringing them her hand-made bentos since ever since their captain had been discharged, they had all started having lunch together.

They all had become close to Kagome but he had somehow started to have feelings for her. Then that day, three and a half months ago, when they had started their training for the day, he had pulled out his chewing gum. It was his favourite- a strawberry-flavored gum.

However, before he could put it in his mouth, she had snatched it from him and without any mercy, had hid behind Renji. He had huffed but followed her, trying to get his precious gum back, only for her to run behind Jackal.

They had continued this 'Catch me if u can' game, making the others chuckle, until Kagome, hiding behind Yukimura, had popped the gum into her mouth before taking off again. Narrowing his grey eyes, Marui had followed her, increasing his pace till he had her pinned to a wall a little way away from the courts.

"Why did you take my gum, Kagome-chan?" he asked the raven-haired, sapphire blue-eyed girl, as he brought his face closer to her own. When she had smirked and faced her side, he had cupped her cheek and made her face him again. Smirking when her eyes had widened, he had done the thing he had wanted to do ever since he saw her- he kissed her full on the lips

When she had gasped in surprise, he had pushed his tongue inside her mouth and after exploring her warm wet cavern, had sucked the chewing gum into his own mouth. Even though his mission was fulfilled, he hadn't pulled away. Instead, he had pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slender frame as he had continued to gently kiss her

When he had finally pulled away from her, keeping their foreheads connected, he had smirked before saying, "It seems I managed to kill two birds with one stone"

At her confused "What do you mean?" he had smiled softly at her and said, "I've been wanting to kiss you since you arrived at this school, Kagome-chan." Seeing her eyes widen in surprise, he had gently pecked her lips before saying, "you actually managed to make me fall for you, Kagome-chan."

Closing his eyes, their foreheads still connected, he had whispered, "I love you, Kagome-chan"

He had been shocked when he had felt _**her**_ kiss _**him **_this time. Ever since then they had been together.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his girlfriend's soft giggling. Looking at her he smiled before getting up. He held out his hand for Kagome to take, which she took after looking at the unfinished cake still kept on the table.

With a smile, he pulled her out into the streets and they continued walking together till she began to ask, "Umm… Bunta-kun, why did you leave your cake unfinished? I know you like to have sweet things so…" though he didn't let her complete her question.

Turning to her, he gently wrapped his arms around her slim waist and replied, "While it's true that I like to have sweet things, it's also true that I already have the sweetest thing in the world."

His words made her furrow her brow in confusion, to which he smiled and gently kissed her lips before replying, "I had always thought that there could be nothing sweeter than gums and cakes, but ever since I met you, I know that you're the sweetest thing in the world."

Without letting her say anything, he kissed her lips gently, only one thought in his mind, _'you're too __**sweet**__ for your own good, Kagome-chan. But I'm glad that no-one else can enjoy this sweetness except me.'_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this twelfth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**I would like to thank **_**Demonic kunoichiKagi (also known as Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_** for the theme and the idea…**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

**And please review people… if I don't get more than 5 reviews for any and all of my fics, then I'll stop updating my fics…. So many alerts yet only a few reviews is really making me get irritated… I'm happy that some of you are considerate enough to review but most of you, if not all of you, are authors yourselves… you should know how it feels if you write a fic and get many alerts but don't get reviews for it… so please do me a favor and review… if you want me to continue my fics that is…**


	13. Drabble 13: Prank!

Drabble 13

_**Theme: Prank**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Niou**_

_**Requested by: Demonic kunoichiKagi (also called Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again… (Sigh) damn, I'm getting tired to typing this **_**again**_** and **_**again**_**…. (Pouts)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As Niou sat under a tree with his girlfriend of three months sitting between his legs, leaning against his chest as she read a book, he was looking at the tree across from him. He had set up a trick on the tree across from where they were sitting. He smirked at how their red-headed net-specialist will look with honey and pillow feathers on him.

That's how he had got together with his Kagome anyway- because of the pranks they had played on ach other. It had been almost five months ago when Kagome had entered their school. She was Yukimura's cousin and he was always very protective over her. Since the first day itself, she had become the female trickster yet the most wanted girl of the school- so much so that she was being called a female version of himself.

It was almost four months ago that he had noticed her. She had played a trick on the captain of the girls' tennis team. He could remember it like it was just yesterday- he had observed her as she entered the girls' locker room and carefully placed the bucket of black paint on top of the door, making sure it was balanced well enough not to fall till the door was opened.

When the captain had opened the door, she was covered in the paint- in the color which she hated. Seeing the girl screaming her head off, everyone had burst out laughing. No-one really liked the girl anyway; after all she was too bossy and wasn't even a good tennis player. Since Kagome was an amazing tennis player, everyone wanted her as the captain, and now maybe they can get what they wanted.

The day they started playing pranks on each other was a week after the day he started noticing her. How it started was actually because of a mistake but he wouldn't change even a minute of it if given a chance. He had set up the prank for Marui but instead she had come before him and the prank had been played on her- the honey and feathers he had set up on a tree so that it would fall on the red-head when he passed had just about fallen on her. But since she was famous for having good reflexes, she had managed to avoid it falling on her.

She had looked at the honey and feather mess before turning to him and glaring, "You can't escape now, Niou-san." She had said before smirking. Walking away from him, she had already started planning her trick.

He had blinked in surprise before smirking and saying, "You're on, Kagome-chan, puri."

They had continued playing tricks on each other until three months ago. Seeing her playing a trick on some other guy apart from him had actually made him feel a bit left out. After all, ever since that day they only played tricks on each other. That was the day, he had realized that during the times they would prank each other, he had actually fallen for the raven-haired, sapphire blue-eyed beauty

When he had seen some guy trying to force her into going out with him, he had been quite angry. That was when he had actually started making up a prank to play before confessing his feelings for her.

That was the day he had kissed her for the first time. Right after the prank, he had kissed her when he had found her alone on the roof. She had looked so sad standing alone on the roof of the school building. After they had kissed and he had confessed his feelings for her, she had confided in him that she had always thought that her love for him was unrequited, that she had loved him since she had first seen him with her cousin brother as their team had practiced.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome's soft, sweet voice say, "You know, you shouldn't prank Bunta-kun so much that he knows when you're going to prank him next and manages to avoid it too." As she said this, she turned the page of the book she was reading.

She gasped when she felt his arms tighten around her waist as he gently kissed her cheek before replying, "I know that fatso well enough, puri." He smirked. "He'll be too engrossed in his sweets to figure out any of _**my**_ pranks."

She sighed, "Sometimes you're too over-confident, you know that, Haru-kun?" she asked before giggling softy when he tickled her waist gently, "Stop…it." She said between laughs.

"I don't think I'm over-confident, Kagome-chan. Otherwise you wouldn't be my girlfriend." He smirked and gently kissed her after hooking his finger under her chin and turning her to face him.

Sighing, she gave into the kiss, with a soft smile on his face. Breaking the kiss, Niou turned back to stare at the tree waiting for Marui to fall for the prank he had set. As he did, Kagome leaned back against his chest again and continued reading her book, a soft contented smile on her face.

Only one thought ran through his mind as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder, _'If it wasn't for my pranks, I'd never have had the opportunity to meet Kagome and she'd never have become my girlfriend. So in a way, I'm glad that I like playing __**pranks **__on people.'_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this thirteenth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**I would like to thank **_**Demonic kunoichiKagi (also known as Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome)**_** for the theme and the idea…**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

**And please review people… if I don't get more than 5 reviews for any and all of my fics, then I'll stop updating my fics…. So many alerts yet only a few reviews is really making me get irritated… I'm happy that some of you are considerate enough to review but most of you, if not all of you, are authors yourselves… you should know how it feels if you write a fic and get many alerts but don't get reviews for it… so please do me a favor and review… if you want me to continue my fics that is…**


	14. Drabble 14: Sushi! and AN plz read

Drabble 14

**A/N: please read the whole author's note at the end of this drabble…**

_**Theme: Sushi**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Taka-san**_

_**Requested by: LeafeKnight7**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again… (Sigh) damn, I'm getting tired to typing this **_**again**_** and **_**again**_**…. (Pouts)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As Taka-san stood in the family sushi place, he smiled thinking about his girlfriend of a month. He continued making Sushi for their customers, but he was still lost in thought, subconsciously continuing the work.

He could remember the day five months ago when he saw Kagome for the first time after all the years they had been apart. He had just returned from evening practice, only to see that a beautiful raven-haired goddess was helping his father at the shop.

Seeing him enter the shop, the girl had smiled and without a word, had run over to hug him. "I've missed you so much, Taka-kun" she had said, her voice soft and sweet.

He had been shocked when he heard her voice, after all, only one girl he knew had as soft and sweet a voice as that… his best friend since childhood- Kagome Higurashi.

But since Kagome had been transferred to America almost seven years ago, he had neither been ale to see nor talk to her. When they were children, his father used to teach them both how to make sushi and the reason he decided to move over to the Tennis club while practicing making Sushi was _**her**_.

She loved playing tennis as much as she did making, and eating, sushi. At that time, her favourite pastime, whenever she would be free, used to be going to the street tennis courts and watching the people play matches against each other. Because of how cute and sweet she was, everyone used to love her, so all the people playing games used to come over and talk to her after their games, which he had experienced when Kunloon, Kagome's mother had asked him to fetch her from the street courts.

Ever since then, he had wanted to play tennis, which is why he started playing tennis as well, unconsciously trying to impress her enough so that she would admire him as much as she did the other tennis players.

When he had seen her after so many years, he had been pleasantly surprised. Once all the customers had left, they had spent almost an hour talking and catching up in the adjacent room.

Ever since then, she had joined Seigaku and become their team manager. She had managed to win the whole team's loyalty and brotherly affection. Surprisingly, she even managed to win Ryoma, Kaidoh and Tezuka's trust and friendship, apart from their brotherly love, though she got along with Fuji, Oishi and Eiji the best.

As he finished making the sushi and served it to the customer, he thought about the day a month ago when he had seen one of her fan-club members trying to make her go out with them. Since Fuji was with him at the time, the tensai had handed him a racket from his bag, making him go into his Burning Mode.

He was glad that Kagome had found his split personality 'cute' and that had led him to ask her to be his girlfriend to which she had willingly agreed.

He was so lost in thought that he never did realize when the door to the shop slid open and Kagome entered saying "Hello" in her soft voice. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft, feminine hand being placed on his own before a soft kiss was planted on his cheek.

Turning to her, he smiled softly before hugging her in greeting. "Need any help?" she asked him looking at the customers from the corner of her eye.

He nodded and said, "If it won't be too much trouble, Kagome-chan" For his sentence, he only got a small shake of her head and a soft smile followed by, "I'll get to spend more time with you right? That's all I want" as a reply.

Smiling, they continued making sushi and serving it to the customers, occasionally bumping hands gently and looking at each other with a loving gaze.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this fourteenth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

**To LeafeKnight7: Your other requests were a KagomeInui and a KagomeKaidoh right? I'll try my best to write them ok? And I hope you liked this drabble… that's all I could come up with for this pairing without making Taka-san too OOC… so…. Hope you liked it :)**

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

**You know what?? I don't care anymore… if I don't get atleast five reviews for this drabble, I'll delete my account on this site along with all the fics I've written until now, once I finish writing the next two drabbles, I mean… if I don't get atleast 5 reviews, I'm gonna delete my account in about two months, once I finish writing the KagomeInui and KagomeKaidoh drabbles…. So this is your last warning….**


	15. Drabble 15: Data!

Drabble 15

_**Theme: Data**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Inui**_

_**Requested by: LeafeKnight7**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again… (Sigh) damn, I'm getting tired to typing this **_**again**_** and **_**again**_**…. (Pouts)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

As the Seigaku tennis team regulars continued with practice, Inui stood at the side, noting down data about his team-mates. As he continued with gathering data in his notebook, he smirked; it was data that got him together with his girlfriend.

She always challenged his data, and he could never get proper data about her, just like with Fuji. As the assistamt coach to their team, she had joined the tennis team the day she joined the school. What actually surprised them was that she was Fuji's cousin, which is why he was as protective over her as he was over his younger brother Yuuta.

She even managed to come close to defeating Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji, which was an amazing feat in itself. Because of this, everyone had accepted her as a part of their team. She was the one who actually persuaded Tezuka to get his arm checked before he wouldn't be able to use it again

He turned to the courts, just to see his girlfriend of three months, Kagome Higurashi, playing against Tezuka. Because of Kagome, Tezuka's arm had completely healed and he still could play as well as he used to, if not better.

As they continued playing, his smirk turned into a smile at the thought of spending time with her after practice. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tezuka say, "That was a good game, Kagome-chan"

Looking at the courts, he smirked and adjusted his glasses slightly, seeing Kagome and Tezuka shaking hands. Their games were always very interesting to watch, which is why all the regulars were gathered there to see the game and were now cheering for them.

He watched Kagome and Tezuka step out of the courts before she was glomped by Eiji, then hugged by her cousin. Smirking, he saw Kagome look at him, a smirk on her lips before she winked then turned back to look at the red-head acrobat who was excitedly talking to her.

Smirking, he read through what he had written and smiled, _'As usual, it was impossible to gather __**data**__ on his girlfriend, but he wouldn't have it any other way.'_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this fifteenth drabble... Hope you liked it….**_

_**I tried to keep Inui as in character as i could, but it seems i wasn't that successful... but hope you enjoyed anyway...**_

_**Please read and review… also if you want to see any drabble with any pairing and any theme, send it to me in your review and I'll try my best to write it k?**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	16. Drabble 16: Cats!

Drabble 16

_**Theme: Cats**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Kaidou**_

_**Requested by: LeafeKnight7 BadGothicChick and Tainted Silver Rose**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again… (Sigh) damn, I'm getting tired to typing this **_**again**_** and **_**again**_**…. (Pouts)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Kaidou and Kagome were sitting in Kagome's backyard. As Kaidou played with Buyo, Kagome's cat, Kagome was watching him from a nearby bench. She had always loved her Buyo, but now her fat little cat had given her another reason to love him more.

Smiling, Kagome remembered the time a few months ago when she had met the snake-like boy for the first time. She was looking for Buyo, calling out his name until he jumped out of a bush. Kagome had sighed softly and gently cuddled her little cat, until he pulled away from her and jumped back into the bush mewing loudly as though calling her

When she had stepped into the bushes, she had seen the snake-like boy playing with her little Buyo. Seeing her cat so happy had mae her smile as well.

It hadn't taken that long after that before she and the boy introuced themselves to each other. Since she was going to be joining Seigaku the next day they had become immediate friends. Even if no-one else understood him, she did. She could figure out the difference between his angry hiss and his normal hiss. She could even see how he appreciated good food whenever she made it for him.

Buyo was the one who actually brought them together. It happened when Buyo had run away. Worried about her little cat, the first person she had run to was him. He had comforted her and helped her look for Buyo, going as far as to hug her when she couldn't help but cry.

Somehow or the other, they ended up finding the cat but he helped to get them together because when she found him, she immediately hugged Kaidou out of happiness. They hadn't needed to say anything to declare their love for one another, since their smiles were enough of a declaration.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something soft brushing against her leg. Looking down she smiled seeing Buyo looking at her as though waiting for her attention. Kneeling down beside her boyfriend of a month and a half, Kagome smiled and gently started rubbing Buyo's tummy, making him purr loudly.

Still smiling, Kagome leaned a bit against her boyfried as Kaidou took over the activity of rubbing Buyo's tummy. She hadn't thought that of all things a _cat _would get them together, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this drabble... sorry but this is all i could come up with for this pairing... hope you liked it...**_

_**please read and review and i hope Kaidou isn't too OOC in this....:)**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	17. Drabble 17: Ice cream!

Drabble 17

_**Theme: Ice-cream**_

_**Pairing: Kagome and Eiji**_

_**Requested by: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (also called Demonic kunoichiKagi)**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own… **_**yet**_** again… (Sigh) damn, I'm getting tired to typing this **_**again**_** and **_**again**_**…. (Pouts)**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Hoi Hoi nya!!" Rang though the ice-cream shop as a bouncy red-haired acrobat walked into the said shop. He looked around the shop before his eyes brightened as he spotted the person he was looking for.

"Kagome-chan, nya!!" he said as he ran over, only to glomp the slightly younger girl happily. The raven-haired girl stumbled slightly at her boyfriend's excited glomp before rightening herself.

"Hello to you too, Eiji-kun" she said softly as she managed to turn around, still in Eiji's arms. Eiji smiled at the girl he loved more than anything before hugging her again. It was five months ago that he met the girl and she was seriously the girl of his dreams. She was beautiful, kind and always so giving. She had become his girlfriend about two months ago when he had seen another customer who came to the shop try to ask her out.

They always met here, he smiled. They both loved to have ice-cream, and Kagome would always order for them both when they planned a date. Even though they were from different schools, her being from Hyoutei as the tennis team's assistant coach and him from Seigaku, they were still very happy together. They met and talked over the phone at every chance they got

At first when the Seigaku regulars came to know about them, they immediately came to meet Kagome before approving of her. Even they had to agree that Kagome was not at all like any other girl they knew.

It took a while longer for the Hyoutei lot to accept them being together, her being Eiji's rival, Gakuto Mukahi's cousin and all. Though with some convincing from Kagome's side, they accepted their relationship as well, after warning Eiji about all the trouble he'll go through if he hurts her.

Eiji smiled as Kagome handed him his ice-cream before taking her own. They really did love each other, though even they themselves didn't know how much. Kagome loved Eiji's cute and always hyper personality, along with his loving nature, while Eiji loved everything about her, even her sometimes stern nature made him love her more.

As they sat down and finished their ice-cream, Kagome unknowingly got some cream on the side of her mouth. When they got out of the shop, Eiji smiled and said, "You've got ice-cream on your mouth, Kago-chn, nya.."

When Kagome reached up to wipe it, Eiji caught hold of her hand before leaning forward and kissing her. He made sure to lick the ice-cream away as he kissed her; in short, this was just another excuse for him to kiss her.

_'I love __**ice-cream**__, nya!'_ he thought to himself, _'but i love my Kago-chan more' _he thought to himself as he continued kissing Kagome as she wrapped her arrms gently around his neck and his arms went around her waist.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this drabble... hope you liked it... Also, if possible please tell me a proper theme for a KagomeTachibana pairing.... i can't think of a proper theme for that pairing... T_T**_

_**Please read and review and you can still suggest more pairings and themes you want for this collections....:) By the way, i've decided you can suggest the males which are already done as well, i'll just make it a different theme ok???**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
